


Señor Lehnsherr (Mr. Lehnsherr)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Charles, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sassy Charles Xavier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Erik está vuelto loco, es un Alpha poderoso, pero sus hijos son imposibles, así que decide contratar un poco de ayuda, un hermoso Omega llega a su puerta, a resolverle más de un problema.





	Señor Lehnsherr (Mr. Lehnsherr)

**Author's Note:**

> Éste one-shot, fue hecho con mucho cariño, para Cinthia Dávila, por el intercambio organizado por el grupo Team Cherik (ES). 
> 
> Cinthia, espero disfrutes esto, cómo yo disfrute escribiendolo, quizá no sea lo que imaginabas. Pero le puse mucho cariño, eso es un hecho. 
> 
> Quiero pedir una disculpa de antermano, porque es mi primera vez manejando a estos personajes, nunca ha escrito antes de la pareja. Bueno... he empezado a escribir, pero no nada terminado y mucho menor publicarlo, así que sean pacientes por favor.

Para un Alpha, la crianza de los cachorros era ciertamente complicada, por supuesto que el formaba una parte elemental de su desarrollo, pero no gozaba de ciertas habilidades que eran generalmente delegadas a la parte que los daba a luz, fuera ésta un Beta, un Omega, o en casos extraños, un Alpha con la capacidad de engendrar. 

La calidez que se transmitía durante el momento del embarazo, era complicado de igualar, sobre todo para un hombre Alpha, que se encuentra poco asociado con el tema de la paternidad, y sin un pleno conocimiento de lo que implica. 

Esto empeora por supuesto, si el trabajo es por partida doble, es decir; si se tiene que hacer cargos de gemelos. De unos hiperactivos, ruidosos, gemelos Alpha, de cinco años, que no dejan de dar vueltas por todos lados, que pareciera tienen una velocidad sobre humana, o que incluso pueden multiplicarse para volver a su padre loco. 

Estando al borde del colapso, por decirlo de alguna manera, Erik Lehnsherr suplicaba una medida que le sirviera para lidiar con la paternidad. La madre de los gemelos – por decirlo de alguna forma- se encontraba ausente, así que era su tarea la crianza de dos niños que desgraciadamente heredaron su mal carácter, pero omitieron heredar su temple con el. 

Realmente cansado de dicha situación, aceptó la recomendación de diversos amigos; contratar un Omega perfecto de crianza. Tenía el dinero para hacerlo, y el mínimo de paciencia, una mezcla suficiente, para que después de una larga investigación, hecha por una conocida y amistosa Beta, tuviera en su puerta a Charles Xavier. 

Al abrir la puerta, tuvo que reconocer que deseó que el Omega frente a él, de enormes ojos azules y con una piel tan suave a la vista que debería ser ilegal – a perspectiva de Erik- prestara otros servicios más, y fueran exclusivos para él, y no para sus hijos. 

Cuando le dejó pasar, tuvo que controlar a esa bestia que los Alphas guardaban dentro, la cual se volvió un monstruo golpeando contra los barrotes, al aspirar el aroma de su nuevo y permanente invitado, que para sonrisa enorme y regocijo de Lehnsherr, llevaba un par de maletas, el cual caballeroso se ofreció a tomar. 

Charles Xavier, no sólo era hermoso, era inteligente, preparado y capaz... o al menos eso leyó en el informe que su asistente Emma Frost se encargó de pasarle. Aunque cuidadosamente, omitió la foto, lo cual le reclamaría luego. 

—Señor Lehnsherr, ¿se quedará parado en medio de la sala con mis maletas todo el día... o piensa presentarme a los niños? —la voz del castaño, sonaba lo suficientemente elegante e insolente a la vez, para despertar cierto instinto de dominación en el interior de Erik, que consiguió dejar bajo la superficie, con un excelente decoro. 

—Espero que no tengan un desastre, hace cinco minutos que los dejé para abrir la puerta se encontraban bien.

—¿Hace cinco minutos, omitiendo los diez que pasó observándome? —la sonrisa juguetona en el castaño, desconcertaba genuinamente al padre. 

Los Omegas regularmente no tenían esa iniciativa al coqueteo, o quizá él estaba muy oxidado en el asunto de coquetear, y sólo estaba malinterpretando una broma amistosa, era una línea muy delgada de cruzar. 

—Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Entre eso y los niños, mi mente tiende a divagar en ocasiones.

—Puedo ayudarlo con eso, quizá sería un precio extra, pero tengo conocimientos para la relajación mental. Sobre todo en Alphas adictos al trabajo—se ofreció mientras subían las escaleras. 

—Los niños están adentro de esa habitación—señaló escuchando risas dentro, seguido de cosas cayéndose. 

—Tienen mucha energía—señaló Charles.

—Nunca se les agota—aceptó Erik, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los azules eléctricos, que le hipnotizaban. —Aunque se equivoca, no soy un adicto al trabajo, siempre me doy tiempo para mi familia.

—Y para su pareja supongo—apuntó Xavier—la debe dejar agotada, para no tener fuerzas para lidiar con los niños—la voz pícara aceleraba y confundía a Erik a partes iguales.

—No tengo pareja—consiguió decir—esa es la razón de requerir sus servicios.

La soltería de Lehnsherr no pareció agradarle del todo al Omega, que hizo una mueca apretando los labios. 

—Entiendo, eso no se me informó. 

—Lo lamento, mi asistente es distraída en ocasiones. Pero bueno... supongo que...—tomó la perilla que habría la puerta del cuarto de juegos, pero la cálida y visiblemente más pequeña mano de Charles le detuvo. 

—Yo lo hago, y me presento, supongo que tiene trabajo que hacer. Puede dejarme a solas con ellos. Tres Alphas son demasiado para mí. 

Erik asintió mudamente y le dejó entrar, viendo como la puerta se cerraba frente a su cara. Cierto nerviosismo picaba en su interior, el mismo que le hizo caminar de un lado a otro en el pasillo exterior. Deteniéndose al fin, dándose cuenta que tenía que ocupar su mente en otras cosas, y no en  el sensual Omega que ahora se encargaba de cuidar a sus hijos.

Se encerró en su oficina, intentando llenar su cabeza de números, y aunque logró pasar un considerable tiempo allí, al final terminó cediendo por ir y revisar como se encontraban las cosas. 

Subió las escaleras con pasos gigantes, y abrió la puerta de la habitación; nada se encontraba allí. El sitio se encontraba en un orden de verdad poco usual. 

Las muñecas de Wanda estaban en el juguetero, bien acomodadas, sin piezas faltantes de zapatos o con el caballo revuelto, también su flota de piratas estaba bien, ordenada sobre la mesa. El juego de construcción de Pietro, estaba acomodado en sus contenedores correspondientes, los autos y pistas lucían perfectos. 

Aquel orden era algo nuevo, en lo que se refería a Lenhsherr y el cuidado de sus hijos. No sabía si su nuevo Omega usaba magia, podía controlar mentes, o simplemente era un santo milagroso. Dudaba entre esas opciones, hasta que las risas de sus hijos, y una más madura le sorprendieron. 

Se asomó por la ventana, viéndolos jugar en el jardín.

Las escaleras volvieron a ser cruzadas por él, bajándolas a zancadas, deseando ver aquel espectáculo más de cerca; Charles ya no llevaba su saco, ni tampoco sus zapatos, estaba descalzo en el pasto, siendo perseguido por Wanda, que llevaba una espada de juguete en la mano, mientras Pietro hacía lo propio, intentando atrapar al Omega con una varita y un sombrero de mago, uno más bien al estilo Merlín. 

Allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación agitándose dentro de Erik, el deseo vivo por el hombre frente a él. Su instinto y bestia le decían: “Mira cuanto ama a tus cachorros, puedes hacerle más, puedes hacerle muchos... una camada entera”. 

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! Estamos derrotando al dragón—la pequeña voz de Pietro era dulce, mientras saltaba feliz.

Charles se encontraba ahora en el suelo, Wanda sobre él le exigía rendirse. 

—Recuérdenle al dragón que casi es hora de la comido—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de regresar al interior de la casa, si seguía viendo aquello, terminaría cediendo a su activa imaginación, sobre Charles haciendo un “nido”, esperando nuevos cachorros. 

Para la comida, las cosas no fueron mejor. Charles tenía una manera increíble de conseguir que estos comieran aquello que no era de su agrado, eso que terminaba embarrado muchas veces en el rostro de Erik. 

—Es hora de la siesta niños—había anunciado el Omega después de comer—los llevaré a descansar, quizá después pueda regresar y discutir los términos del contrato—informó a Erik, tomando a los dos niños de la mano, llevándoles a su habitación. 

El Alpha esperó paciente en la sala, sus extremidades se ampliaban en el sofá, como una muestra de territorialidad, uno de sus puños cubría ligeramente su boca en un gesto pensativo, se encontraba así, esperando a que el Omega bajara de su tarea.

—Son niños encantadores.

Escuchó su voz, antes de verlo caminar frente a él, sentándose a su lado, sin intimidarse por su posición ni un ápice. Permitiendo que de manera –no intencional, claro- su mano rozara parte del hombro y cuello, antes de acomodarse de manera algo más práctica en el sitio.

—Lo son, a veces parecen un ejército, pero son buenos chicos—asintió Erik. —Mi... asistente me dijo que vivirás aquí de lunes a viernes.

—Así es, los fines de semana son mis días de descanso. A mi edad soy un chico de fiestas señor Lenhsherr. 

La manera en la que le decía señor, iba a acabar con la poca cordura que Erik mantenía.

—Eres joven, supongo que necesitas de... ciertas actividades recreativas.

—Tengo muchas energías que quemar, sí. Pero le aseguro que eso no interferirá con la crianza de sus hijos. Tengo un plan perfecto diseñado para ellos, adecuado para su edad, y que les permitirá un notable avance. Todos los niños son diferentes, aprenden diferentes, y yo iré adecuando mis enseñanzas a ellos.

—Me hablaron de que eras muy capaz, ahora de verdad empiezo a creerlo.

—No sólo créalo, Señor Lehnsherr, esté seguro de ello—Charles se había inclinado ligeramente, sonriendo con los labios rosas, invitantes y perfectos para chupar. 

—Tengo muy buenas referencias de ti.

—He dado excelentes servicios a varios de sus conocidos—aseguró. 

De nuevo ese tono juguetón estaba presente, aunque en esa ocasión molestó a Erik, unos celos par nada justificados, comenzaron a emerger en su interior.

—Estoy seguro que así fue... disculpe, ¿No... no usa supresores? Es que su olor es... sus hormonas en el aire.

—Los uso, pero no me terminan de agradar, inhiben otras partes de mí, que me agradan demasiado—Xavier se repasó los labios con la lengua, y Erik tuvo que tragar grueso. 

—He escuchado que son diferentes en cada persona—consiguió decir.

—Lo sigo viendo algo ausente, Señor Lehnsherr. ¿Quiere que antes de hablar, le ayude con lo que le dije... a relajarse?

Erik aspiró y asintió.

—El mundo de la política, es verdaderamente estresante, eso y lidiar con dos pequeños sólo. No es algo sencillo.

—Puedo imaginarlo—el Omega se puso de pie y se acomodó frente al Alpha, colocando una de sus rodillas en medio de sus piernas, estando básicamente sentado sobre una de estas. 

—¿Es... es necesaria la posición?

—Muy necesaria, es mucho más efectivo si me mira a los ojos—le aseguró, llevando sus manos a las sienes de Lehnsherr, comenzando a darle un masaje lento y circular, haciendo que el mayor se fuera relajando. 

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro Omega, cuando sintió las grandes manos en su cintura, lo que lo llevó a pegarse un poco más a su cuerpo. 

El masaje continuó, lo que llevó a que Erik terminará presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Xavier, el aroma le calmó de una manera increíble, y el masaje estaba avivando placenteros recuerdos en él. Sus propias manos buscaban con la punta de sus dedos, un poco de piel, bajo el suéter que el menor usaba.

Era obvio desde un comienzo, desde que cruzaron miradas, la química que existía, y ahora estaba inundando sus sentidos.

Las manos de Erik bajaron un poco más, hasta el redondo y suave trasero, apretándolo de tal forma que las manos en su cabeza, atraparon su cabello, deteniendo el masaje, pero el Omega no se opuso al avance, por el contrario, acomodó su posición, para quedar correctamente sentado sobre la ingle del mayor. 

De cierta manera, el lívido de Erik, estaba más que encendido. Un joven Omega, con el lindo fetiche de ser un niñero, sentado en sus piernas... ya había algo muy duro entre sus pantalones, reaccionando hasta la idea, y Charles contribuía, haciendo pequeños movimientos con sus caderas. 

Alzó su rostro, atrapando entre sus manos el cabello suave y castaño del chico, para inclinarlo a sus labios...

—¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡El monstruo! 

—Creo que comieron demasiado y eso causó pesadillas—susurró Charles—déjeme ir, ahora lo resuelvo. 

Erik asintió, despegando sus manos con mucho dolor, del cuerpo que estaba tan cómodo sobre él. 

Ver a Charles marcharse, le hizo reconsiderar todo lo que estaban haciendo. No es que lo considerara incorrecto, sólo que jugaba mucho con sus propias necesidades, y no estaba seguro de cómo eso pudiera terminar. 

—Ya vuelvo—el guiñó de ojo de Charles antes de subir, le pareció una promesa de muchas cosas.

Una promesa, que no pudo verse cumplida, porque Wanda despertó a Pietro, y con ambos despiertos, la tarea continuaba de nuevo.

Erik lo sabía, por lo que volvió a su oficina para seguir trabajando. Intentó que las horas pasarán rápido, de vez en cuando escuchaba los pies corriendo afuera, las risas y múltiples voces, pero decidió ignorarlas, y concentrarse en el trabajo que no pudo realizar en todo el fin de semana. 

Su diligencia lo hizo lograr su cometido. Ni siquiera escuchó la llamada a cenar. 

—¿Mucho trabajo?

Los golpes en la puerta no lo hicieron despegar su vista de la nueva propuesta de un compañero senador. Pero la voz suave si.

—Bastante, ¿necesitas algo?

Charles cerró tras él, y avanzó despacio hasta situarse al lado de Erik, tomando los papeles que éste leía, leyéndolos con gesto analítico.

—Los niños cenaron, lavaron sus dientes, y ahora están en la cama, esperando que papá vaya a cantarles. 

—Oh por supuesto—Erik se puso de pie, recordando que siempre le cantaba a sus pequeños antes de dormir. —Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora. 

—Eso imagino, déjeme leer esto. Quizá si lo leo y habla con alguien, pueda ayudarle a razonar eso, cuando regrese.

—¿Sabes de políticas públicas? 

—Soy un Omega fuera de lo común, me lo dijeron una vez.

Erik sonrió ante esa frase, y se puso de pie, decidido a avanzar hasta el cuarto de sus hijos. Los gemelos se encontraban cada uno en su cama, esperándole con caras de angelitos.

—Sí sólo se comportaran así siempre—murmuró Erik, más para él que para los niños. —¿Listo para la canción antes de dormir?

El par de niños asintieron y él colocó un banquillo a mitad de las dos pequeñas lámparas. Sus ojos miraban con un genuino amor a los pequeños. Quizá le dieran muchos problemas, pero eran el mejor regalo que hubiera recibido nunca. 

Empezó a entonar una melodía tierna, armónica, que invitaba a sueños dulces, y a un cariño sublime. Los ojitos de sus hijos se fueron cerrando, cada uno abrazando su muñeco favorito; el de Wanda un Robot de peluche, sacado de una máquina de garra, y el de Pietro un tigre que él le ganó en una feria. 

Cuando terminó de cantar, se acercó a besar las frentes de los dos niños, y apagó las luces, dejando sólo una lampara de luz tenue. Cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y bajó con la idea, de que sin duda era un regalo divino tener a Charles allí, con ellos. 

Al volver a la oficina tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una pequeña, que se amplió al ver lo que estaba sobre su escritorio.

El dulce Omega, con cara de inocencia, e intenciones que no lo eran tanto, estaba completamente desnudo. Exceptuando por un sombrero y un saco, que le pertenecían al mismo Erik, y que de seguro éste tomó de su sombrero.

—Recordé un medio más efectivo, para calmar el estrés de un Alpha—pronunció Charles, y lo siguiente que supo, es que tenía una boca feroz comiendo de sus labios, y unas manos fuertes apretando sus muslos. 

El contacto fue más bien salvaje, la electricidad que se mantuvo en ellos durante todo el día, brotó en un corto circuito que estaba sacando chispas y provocando un incendio. 

Las manos de Xavier apartaron con premura la ropa de su Alpha, deseando que sus pieles se tocaran, aunque no podía maniobrar a la perfección, cuando la boca de éste se movía inquieta sobre su cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello, arañando sus hombros con los colmillos, cuando llegó a su pecho, Charles tuvo que detener su tarea de quitar la ropa, pues se dedicó a gemir por los dientes que jalaban sus pezones y por la mano que masturbaba su erección. 

—Fue demasiado tiempo—las palabras de Erik, sonaban más bien a gruñidos poco entendibles. 

Su lengua estaba ahora haciendo círculos en su ombligo, y el sombrero cayó del cabello de Charles al arquear su espalda. 

—Fue demasiado Charles—volvió a decir Lehnsherr a modo de queja, mordiendo uno de los muslos blancos como castigo, dejando la marca visible de sus colmillos. 

—Lo siento... Señor Lehnsherr...—alcanzó a mascullar en medio de los gemidos.

Que le siguiera llamando de esa forma, encendió el fuego que Erik se esforzó en apagar todo el día. Giró al chico y lo colocó contra el escritorio, alzó sólo un poco el saco que aun llevaba y que se había quedado enredado a mitad de los brazos blancos. Lo justo para tenerlo puesto, sin que fuera un impedimento para que el Alpha gozara de la piel de su Omega.

Charles arañó la superficie de madera, al sentir la enorme erección que Erik poseía, y que restregó sin el más mínimo pudor entre sus glúteos. 

— !Maldición¡ —el quejido emanó de la boca de Charles, cuando Erik usó sus manos para separarle un poco más, y tener una visión perfecta de su entrada, usando sus pulgares para masajear alrededor. 

—Dilatado y húmedo... —Erik se inclinó al oído del otro—...me lo está pidiendo, Señorito Xavier. Te llenaré tanto, que llevarás a mis cachorros después de esto—le aseguró mordisqueando su oreja, haciendo al otro sollozar.

—Por favor... si, Señor Lehnsherr, es lo que quiero—rogó y el Alpha no requirió mayor señal. 

La enorme erección ingresó en un sonido húmedo, hasta el fondo, dejando que los testículos chocaran contra el blanco trasero. 

Charles era consciente de que su amante aún llevaba toda su ropa puesta, con la camisa abierta, Erik solo abrió lo justo su pantalón, para embestirle. 

Erik sujetó  las hebras castañas, jalándole un poco para tener acceso a su cuello y dar una mordida potente, encantado por cómo el interior del Omega se estrechaba sumiso, sabiendo ahora, a quien le pertenecía.

Los embates no tenían la más mínima contemplación, eran rudos, rayando en lo salvaje. Pero aun así Erik deseaba más, deseaba ver el rostro del hombre que estaba poseyendo.

Salió de él lo justo para girarlo y volverle a sentar en el escritorio, volviendo a invadirle sin previo aviso, colando de la misma manera su lengua en la boca dulce, mordisqueando esos labios rosas que tantas fantasías le provocaban. 

—Sigue diciéndole Charles... gime... Señor Lehnsherr...—ordenó. 

Los ojos nublados por el placer del joven, dieron a entender que no iba a negarse a ninguna petición en ese momento, así que lo hizo; lo gimió, lo gritó y lo susurró en suspiros, cuando el aire parecía agotarse en sus pulmones. Sus manos arañaban el pecho del Alpha, sus labios dejaban chupetones en los pectorales que quedaban a su alcance, vengándose por el movimiento de caderas que lo tenía en el filo del placer, pero que no lo dejaba caer en él.

El orgasmo tomó por sorpresa al joven Omega, su cuerpo se estremeció, y se aferró al del otro como si fuera un náufrago, abriendo su boca en una perfecta “o”, cuando los movimientos arremetiendo contra su anatomía no pararon a mitad de su éxtasis, y  fue llevado al límite, cuando su interior se vio lleno de un cálido esperma, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas de placer, por el nudo que empezaba a formarse dentro, y que le daba la esperanza de engendrar a los hijos del hombre que le sostenía.

Con cuidado, para no lastimarle con el nudo, Erik le llevó cargando hasta el sofá que había en la oficina, dónde se recostó, dejando aún a Charles exhausto sobre él, acariciando con ternura su espalda y besando su cabello.

—¿Cómo estuvo la conferencia? —preguntó por fin, algo somnoliento, haciendo que Charles le mirara y se inclinarla a darle un beso cargado de amor y cariño, algo diferente a los previos.

—Estuvo bastante aburrida, así tuve tiempo de imaginar todo esto. 

—Cuando me hablaste por teléfono, y me comentaste la idea, pensé que estabas demente. Aún lo pienso, pero me gustó. 

—Te lo he dicho Erik, obedéceme más, y las cosas irán mejor—le aseguró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  —Además ayudaron tus mensajes de desesperación. ¿No puedes cuidar un fin de semana a nuestros hijos? ¿Qué harás cuando vengan más? 

—Volverme loco ahora si—se rio el Alpha. 

—Claro, te encanta hacerlos, pero no cuidarlos—le regañó Charles—Wanda me contó que Pietro se comió un insecto. 

—Sólo la mitad—intentó disculparse Erik, sacando esa risa en Charles, que adoraba desde hacía casi diez años. 

Se conocieron hace mucho tiempo, en un debate político, con argumentos en contra. Erik quedó fascinado por Charles, y aunque chocaron en muchos puntos, el amor surgió, tan grande como sus diferencias, incluso más, lo suficiente para sortearlas. 

Contrajeron matrimonio casi seis años atrás. No le gusta decir que se casaron porque una de sus partidas de ajedrez nocturnas, terminó en los gemelos que por el momento seguían plácidamente dormidos en el piso superior... pero en parte fue eso. Los padres de Charles no iban a estar muy feliz con nietos fuera del matrimonio. 

Tuvieron miedo, de que la paternidad y la monotonía del matrimonio arruinara su intensa relación. Pero solo logró avivarla, incluso ahora, Charles había dejado de tomar los supresores, porque ambos querían una familia mucho más grande, y sin duda... estaban poniendo mucho ánimo en tenerla.

—Te amo, Charles...—le confesó, acariciando con sus dedos, la marca en el cuello que indicaba que le pertenecía, y de la que él llevaba una parecida al lado de su corazón.

—Te amo, Erik—fue correspondido con un beso en la orilla de la boca. —Aunque tu actuación no fue precisamente buena, además quería ser tu amante, se supone que me dijeras que si tenías pareja.

—Olvidé lo del amante, perdón... Además, ¿La mía? Un niñero no se comporta así Charles, nadie que trabaja para mí, me habla como tú lo hiciste.

 —De verdad espero eso, o estarán en muchos problemas, querido amigo. 

Erik le atrajo para volver a besarle.

—En la siguiente, quiero que seas un repartidor de pizzas, algo muy americano—propuso Charles, y ésta vez fue el turno de Erik de comenzar a reír, amaría ese hombre hasta el final de los tiempos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.   
> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
